


Come On and Turn Me On

by neadevar



Series: Sink Your Talons Into Me [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Coming Untouched, First Dates, For now at least lmao, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Stripper AU, no lovemaking here, stripper gabe, they fuck, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: The note had been sitting taped to Jack’s refrigerator for the last four days, a pleasant reminder of what had happened and an anxious one of what could. He hadn’t called Gabe yet. He couldn’t find it in himself too. He wasn’t sure what exactly the stripper wanted but he was certain it wasn’t anything long term and romantic. Not that Jack necessarily wanted that either (well, it wasn’t an awful idea to be honest), but as nice as getting laid was he wasn’t so sure he liked the idea of using Gabe as a booty call.





	

_ Asi es perfecto 555-0199 _

_ -Gabe (Reaper) _

The note had been sitting taped to Jack’s refrigerator for the last four days, a pleasant reminder of what had happened and an anxious one of what could. He hadn’t called Gabe yet. He couldn’t find it in himself too. He wasn’t sure what exactly the stripper wanted but he was certain it wasn’t anything long term and romantic. Not that Jack necessarily wanted that either (well, it wasn’t an awful idea to be honest), but as nice as getting laid was he wasn’t so sure he liked the idea of using Gabe as a booty call. 

Tracer, on the other hand, was all for it. “Come on, love! When’s the last time you got laid?”

Jack didn’t answer knowing she wouldn’t like the answer. When was the last time? It had to had been before his first deployment. Playing war for some big man in a fancy suit who wanted money didn’t really leave much time for getting around. When he  _ was  _ home he was usually so busy with family that he didn’t make it a point to go out and find someone to fuck. 

Lena pulled the note off of the fridge and slammed it down in front of her, grabbing his phone from the counter before he could snatch for it himself to keep her from it. He reached for it mildly annoyed but she danced away from his grasp, typing in numbers before handing it back to him.

“Hang up, and I’ll drag you to  _ ‘Talon’  _ to ask him in person,” she threatened.

Jack put the phone to his ear. “What the hell am I even supposed to say?”

“Ask him when he’s free next and if he would like to meet up,” Lena told him. She hopped on the counter to sit close to him and folded her legs underneath her.

Jacked groaned and ran a hand down his face, “Lena, I don’t know -.”

“Hello?”

Jack stiffened, looking at Lena mildly panicked. She waved her hands for him to continue and he took a shaky breath. “Uh, hi. It’s Jack.”

It was quiet for a moment before Gabe spoke again. “Chico lindo, I was thinking you were never going to call.”

“I’ve, um, been busy,” Jack said lamely. It was only because of Lena’s excited smile that he continued talking. “So I was wondering when you were free next?”

Gabe hummed on the other line. “I don’t have a day off until next Monday.”

“Oh! Well, did you want to-.”

“There’s this restaurant by  _ ‘Talon’.  _ Small place, but good, I can text you the details. We can figure out where to go from there while we eat.”

Jack tried not to let the relief show on his face as Gabe took control of the planning. It would have done him well to do some thinking before the call was made. Not that Lena really gave him a choice in that though. “Sounds great!”

“I’ve got to go,” Gabe said. “I’m on stage in five. I’ll message you the details later tonight.”

“Okay, talk you you later then.”

“Adios, chico lindo.”

Tracer grinned at him as he hung of the phone, setting it on the counter far away from him. He refused to look at her as he went about putting the dishes from the dishwasher away just to have something to do with his fidgety hands. He could feel her drilling holes into the back of his skull but he refused to acknowledge it. If he did it would mean accepting that she had done the right thing and he was still reeling from the phone call. 

“So,” She sung. “You’re welcome!”

“You’re a menace,” Jack told her. 

“One who’s getting you laid.”

Jack groaned, grabbing a rag from the sink to toss it at her. She dodged it with a giggle and made her way to the door.

“See you later, lover boy,” Lena said as she opened the door.

The blond watched her leave with a scowl on his face. As soon as the door was closed he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. This was it. He was going out to dinner with Gabe on Monday, possibly getting laid like Lena had said. 

Wait. Dinner. That sounds like a date.

Jack sat on the ground then and stared at the phone on the table. He wanted to text him, ask him for some clarification. However instead of possibly making a fool of himself he dragged himself off the floor and to the couch to pick up where he had left off on his book earlier that day.

  
  
  


Monday came far too quickly, or maybe just quickly enough. Jack wasn’t entirely sure on where he stood on that. As it was he was standing in front of his mirror on his fifth outfit as Tracer and Emily offered tips in the background. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jack groaned. “It shouldn’t be this hard to find an outfit.”

“You need to look perfect,” Emily told him as she tossed him a shirt. “Try that one on.”

“Exactly,” Lena added. “I want you to be hot enough to knock Reaper on his ass.”

“Or on  _ his  _ ass,” her girlfriend tacked on.

Jack’s face flushed and he pried off his shirt to replace it with the one Em had tossed him. He straightened it out. It was some light blue button up he didn’t even know he owned. Spinning around he lifted his arms out to let them look and see if it was acceptable.

Lena started rummaging through his closet soon after. “Those pants aren’t going to work. Where are the dark ones that make your ass look good?”

Jack for the life of him could not think of one pair of pants that did that for him. He looked at the clock before gently reminding them, “I have to leave in ten minutes.”

“Found them!” Lena shouted.

A pair of jeans flew through the air and smacked Jack in the face. He grabbed them with a shout of shock and a few choice words for his friend. She only smirked and motioned for him to put them on.

“What’s privacy,” Jack muttered under his breath as he tugged off his pants. “They sure as hell don’t know.”

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen before,” Emily laughed.

When he had them buttoned up Em perked up, “Oh! Nice! Where’s that white v-neck from before?”

“The one that hugged his man bosom?” Lena asked. She rummaged through the growing pile of clothing on the floor before tossing a shirt at Jack.

He sighed as he once again changed his shirt. “Isn’t this a little plain?”

“Nothing looks plain on you, love.”

“Plus it shows off how muscular you are and that’s important,” Em said. She jumped off of his bed to flip through the clothes on his closet. She pulled out a blue, yellow, and black black long sleeve shirt and tossed it at Jack. “Put this on and roll up the sleeves a bit.”

Jack did as he was told and then looked at them expectantly. “This good?”

Lena tilted her head, “I like it. Its casual but it still looks like you put effort into it. Wear your watch too, and tug your dog tag out of your shirt.

He grabbed his watch from his bedside table and put it on before tugging his dog tag out from underneath his shirt. It felt awkward having on the outside instead of safely hidden, but at this point he wasn’t going to argue with them. 

“Let me spike your hair,” Lena said suddenly.

“I have to leave in,” Jack paused to look at his watch. “Two minutes.”

“I can do it in less than that! Grab your hair gel and come here.”

Five minutes later he was finally out the door, worried to death that those extra three minutes Lena took would make him late. Which in itself was ridiculous. Being a little late should have been fine. As it was he parked in a hurry and pulled out his phone to check for any messages from Gabe.

Only one, sent five minutes ago.

_ Gabe: I’m in the back. _

Jack took a deep breath, steadying is erratic nerves, before getting out of the car. Each step he took towards the doors of the little restaurant made his heart pound harder and harder. If he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, or puke in the middle of their date (was it a date? He still wasn’t entirely sure), he had to calm himself down. Fingers shook slightly as he grasped the door and he let out a breath as he opened it.  _ Here we go. _

The restaurant was small and quant, full with the dinner rush but the chatter was still relatively low considering there really weren’t that many tables to begin with. Waiters milled about, refilling drinks and striking up small talk with the customers. The red brick walls gave the place an almost rustic feel, the hardwood floor creaking under Jack’s feet. 

He spotted Gabe easily, walking over to the small table in the back where he sat with a menu in hand already sipping on some water. He had that black beanie on, black pants, and a grey and black long sleeved shirt. How he could make something so simple look so breathless Jack didn’t know. 

“Hi,” Jack said as he slipped into the chair across from him. 

Gabe looked up at him with a smile playing on his face, “Hey, chico lindo.”

“You gonna tell me what that means now?” Jack asked.

The waiter came over then, a pretty brunette with her hair in a braid and freckles dotting her cheeks, interrupting whatever Gabe was going to say. Jack ordered a coke with a smile and the girl blushed and nodded a little too fast. When she left the blond looked back at Gabe expectantly. 

Gabe didn’t say anything for a moment, a smirk on his features and his eyes twinkling like he was keeping a secret. Finally he said, “We’ll see how well this date goes and then I’ll tell you.”

Jack flushed red. So it  _ was  _ a date. That put to ease a lot of nervousness in his stomach almost as much as it startled new ones. 

Gabe tilted his head, “Unless you don’t want it to be a date, in which case I’m down for grabbing food and then fucking.”

Jack choked on his own spit at the man’s boldness, looking around quickly to see if anyone had heard him. He quickly shook his head, “No, no! It’s a date, we can call it that. We can also… ah… do more if you were hoping for that too.”

Gabe barked out a laugh, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”

The stripper hummed.  _ Stripper.  _ If this was a date, if they were going to be doing this  _ more _ , Jack really had to stop thinking of him like that. He might be a stripper but that wasn’t all he was and he didn’t want to call him that like it was his only identity. 

The waiter came back with his coke and took their order, staring at Jack long enough to make him slightly uncomfortable. Gabe seemed to find this amusing and smiled behind his glass of water. They ordered their food (Jack a chicken sandwich and Gabe some sort of fish dish) and she shuffled on her feet for a moment.

“Will this all be on one bill?” she finally asked.

“Yes,” Gabe said. 

Jack stared at him for a moment as the waiter left, trying to come out and say that he had planned on paying without sounding too rude.

“I’m paying,” Gabe said firmly. “I’m putting my foot down on that.”

Jack almost pouted, but he caught himself. “Fine, I’m taking care of the tip then.”

The man laughed loudly, “I’m sure she would  _ love  _ a tip from you, chido lindo.”

The blond flushed and shook his head at that, a smile playing at his lips. He felt almost relaxed now. Gabe was relatively laid back and easy to talk to he was finding. They chatted for a while, Jack didn’t even realize his food had come until he almost put an elbow in his sandwich, at which point he decided he should probably start eating.

He was chewing on his first bite when Gabe asked, “So, what do you do for a living?”

Jack swallowed hard at that. It wasn’t entirely easy telling people he lived off of the income the military supplied from his discharge. He said that, then they asked about what he did in the military, what he does now, how he got discharged, and then  _ oh you poor thing, being in the hospital for so long. _

His dogtags weighed heavily around his neck.

“I, ah,” Jack rubbed at the base of his skull. “I get a military pension.”

Gabe’s eyebrows raised. “And it’s enough to keep you off the streets?”

Jack felt himself sinking into his chair. “My landlord is a family friend. I do a lot of repairs for the apartments she owns and in turn I don’t have to pay for mine. So all I need to worry about is groceries and things.”

“What did you get booted for?”

A lump formed in the back of Jack’s throat, and for a moment he forgot how to breath. He managed out, “Injury.”

He had to change the subject. He couldn’t talk about this, he  _ refused.  _ Already his hands were shaking and sweat was beading at the top of his forehead. He wanted to leave, to walk out and pretend none of this had ever happened. He was seconds away from a full blown panic attack and if he got too lost in his own head he didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ anyone.

The waiter came by then to refill their drinks, and Jack took the distraction to level himself. He looked around the small restaurant, picking out things to ground himself. The clock on the wall that was ticking, it was forty-nine past seven. He was sitting in a chair, one that squeaked when he shifted, across from Gabe and they were on a date. 

“Sorry,” Gabe said, voice suddenly soft. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Jack jumped a little, before taking a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to… do that.”

That’s when it dawned on him what actually occurred. He had a panic attack in front of Gabe. Not a bad one, certainly not as bad as he knew they could get, but enough that he had probably ruined their date. Gabe had to have lost interest. Jack had baggage, he just made it fucking obvious, and looking like that man did he could have anyone he wanted. So why would he want  _ him.  _

A foot nudging his ankle snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to Gabe to see him staring at him like he was trying to see through him. He rested his head on his hand.

“So,” He started. “Were you serious about wanting to ‘do more’ after this?”

It took Jack a moment to respond. Gabe wanted to have sex after  _ that _ ? “If… If you wanted to yeah.”

The foot at his ankle rose higher, nudging at his thigh. Jack visibly tensed, the air rushing out of him, and he already began to feel himself harder.

_ Already?  _ Granted he hadn’t actually fucked anyone since before his discharge in the military, so that was what? Four years? Christ he was such a case.

“I definitely do,” Gabe said lowly. “Been thinking of things I could do to that ass the minute I started dancing for you.”

Jack felt his cheeks heat up.  _ Shit.  _ This was happening. He knocked his thigh against Gabe’s foot and smiled at him. “Glad to know my ass made that good of an impression.”

“It and the person it’s attached to,” Gabe said smiling back. “My place or yours?”

Jack thought about his place, with the excess locks and the weapons stashed in random places around the apartment (including the gun underneath his pillow). No, it was best to go to Gabe’s.

“Yours,” Jack told him. “My place is a mess.”

Not really a lie. 

Gabe paid the bill, Jack left the tip, and then they were gone. 

“Did you drive?” The blond asked as the doors to the restaurant closed behind them.

Gabe shook his head, “I took the bus.”

Jack nodded to his car, “Hope you’re good at giving directions.”

A downright sinister smirk had his heart thudding hard in his chest. “I’m definitely good at giving directions.”

The stumbled into Gabe’s apartment, lips locked together and teeth clacking. It took them a moment to get a decent rhythm, to figure out how each other moved and find a common ground, but when they did Jack was sucking in air through his nose desperate for more because kissing Gabe was like a breath of air he didn’t know he so desperately needed. A hard body pressed him into the wall, an arm caging him there as the other went to grab at his ass. Jack bit down a whimper at the touch. 

“ _ Joder, _ ” Gabe cussed. “You okay with being on bottom?”

Jack responded with a moan, nipping at his jaw. “Just go slow. ‘S been a while.”

Large hands gripped Jack’s thighs, lifting him up and coaxing them around Gabe’s waist. He tightened his his hold around the man’s next, leaning forward to nip lightly at his neck. No marks, he remembered. He desperately wanted to cover him in hickies though.

He heard a door open as Gabe started talking again. “You can leave all the marks you want, chico lindo. I want you to bite me.”

Jack lifted his head and looked at him confused. “You told me the last time not to leave marks.”

Gabe set him down on something soft, a bed, and began rifling around in the bedside table. “That’s because I was at work and I didn’t want to risk walking out and getting caught. I don’t work for a couple days. If I need to cover them up I can buy some makeup. Any rules or restrictions you have?”

It took a moment for Jack to realize what he was asking. “Uh, no I don’t think so? You?”

“Just that you tell me when you like something and when you don’t,” Gabe tossed a few condoms -  _ oh jesus -  _ and a bottle of lube on the bed beside him. 

A part of Jack’s brain wanted to toss those condoms to the other side of the room, to let Gabe fuck him raw into the mattress so he could feel him come inside of him. The rational part though reminded him that if they were  _ ever  _ to do that then they needed to get tested. Christ, he was really desperate. It seemed like all those years of being uninterested suddenly caught up to him. It was leaving him reeling. 

The mattress dipped as Gabe crawled on it, moving to hover over Jack. The blond man swallowed hard as arms trapped him, heat pooling at the base of his spine and his groin. 

“You said it’s been awhile?”  Gabe asked lowly. 

It took Jack a moment to remember how to talk. “Y-Yeah.”

“You okay if I pamper you then?” He leaned in closer, lips brushing against Jack’s. “I’d really rather have you leaving my bed wanting to come back.”

“I’m not some pillow princess,” Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Truth was when he was sexually active he was giving more than he was receiving. He could probably count on one hand how many times he had bottomed for someone, and even when he did he was very hands on about it. The idea of just laying back and letting Gabe take care of him sounded as foreign as the spanish words that sometimes left his lips. 

The dark haired man laughed, and it shouldn’t have sounded as sexy as it did. “Didn’t think you were. When’s the last time someone fucked your ass though?”

Jack flushed dark as he muttered. “Um… years.”

“Exactly. Relax, chico lindo. Let me take care of you.”

Jack forced himself to sink into the mattress, and the grin on Gabe’s face told him he was more than happy with this. Large hands found themselves under the blond’s shirt. They slid the fabric up rubbing against muscles as they went. Their eyes stayed locked and for a moment Jack forgot to breathe as a thumb flicked over his nipple. He wasn’t exactly sensitive there. It had just been so  _ long.  _

Gabe sat up, pulling Jack with him. “Shirt off.”

Jack did as he was told, watching Gabe tug off his own shirt as he pulled his plaid shirt from his arms. T-shirt gone Jack found himself being pressed back down into the bed with a pair of lips on his own. He moaned into them, arching up, and tangling his fingers in curly hair. Hot breath in his mouth, tongues pressed together, heads tilting to get the best angle. Jack felt like he was being devoured and he wanted nothing more. He chased after those lips when Gabe pulled away, swallowing against a whine. They trailed down his neck, sucking harshly underneath his chin and biting down  _ hard.  _ Jack couldn’t remember the last time someone had gave him a hickey, forgot how pleasant the pain really was. When Gabe was satisfied with the bright red mark on Jack’s neck he kissed down and bit at his collarbones.

“Fuck,” Jack hissed. 

A tongue lapped at Jack’s nipple and he found his hips bucking before he could stop himself. A thumb and forefinger found his other and he could only run his hands through the head at his chest as he struggled to breath regularly. Seemingly satisfied Gabe kissed down his chest, dipping his tongue into his belly button, before unbuttoning his jeans.

“Hips up,” Gabe said hoarsely. His eyes burned into Jack as he did as he was told.

Pants off and somewhere on the floor, Gabe ran a hand over Jack’s length. The blonde hissed, pressing a hand over his eyes as he tried to ground himself. It was good, too good, and for a moment Jack wondered when the last time he actually jacked off was. A hand wrapped around him and he couldn’t hold back a grunt at the touch. 

Jack opened his eyes at the sound of a wrapper being opened, watching as Gabe rolled a condom on him. Before he could ask about it the tip of his cock was in the man’s mouth and if it weren’t for the hands pinning his hips to the bed he would have bucked into the wet heat. Not to say he didn’t try. Getting a blowie with a condom on was different, but after so long without having sex Jack didn’t think he’d felt something so good before. Gabe took him into his throat, swallowing and moaning around him, and Jack couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. 

A slick finger rubbed at Jack’s entrance making him jump. He calmed down immediately, bearing down when Gabe’s finger breached him. It moved slowly, Gabe never once taking his mouth off of Jack, crooking up into him and leaving him feeling like he was melting. A second finger gently worked itself inside, moving around inside before they scissored in him. A whine rose in the back of Jack’s throat and he didn’t have the state of mind to try and suppress it.

It wasn’t until a third finger was inside of him did Gabe pull away. “What’s your record of orgasms?”

It took Jack’s muddled brain a moment before he fully understood the question. When he spoke it was breathless. “Um… three?”

Gabe’s grin was downright sinful. “I’d like to break that record someday.”

_ Fuck,  _ he was going to  _ kill  _ Jack.

Gabe didn’t go back to sucking off Jack again, instead choosing to crook his fingers inside of him. The blond hissed as those fingers just barely brushed his prostate. Gabe seemed to get the hint, searching more intently, and grinning when Jack groaned loudly and moved his hips back into those fingers. They worked that spot leaving him shaking and moaning, one hand fisted in his own hair and the other reaching down to touch at Gabe’s wrist. 

A pinky slipped into Jack and that was when he really started feeling the stretch. He felt full, stretched thin, and he wasn’t even sure how big Gabe really was. He had felt large when they were grinding against each other at  _ Talon.  _

Gabe pulled his fingers out of him, stepping off the bed to work on the button of his jeans. Jack took that moment to remember how to breath, to calm his heaving chest and stuttering heart, however as soon as Gabe was completely undressed his body started right up again. The dark haired man wasn’t huge, but he was definitely well endowed, dark just like the rest of his body with a flushed red tip. He was more thick then he was long and the blond was thankful that he had taken so much time fingering him open. Jack felt his mouth water with excitement and his fingers shake with trepidation. 

“How do you want me?” Jack asked, breathless.

Gabe smirked and crawled back over him. “Right where you are. Wanna see your face when I wreck you.”

Jack wasn’t going to argue with that.

Gabe grabbed another condom, rolling it over his cock. When he grabbed the lube he asked, “Do you like it wet or with friction.”

Jack licked his lips. “What do you like?”

“I’m asking you, Jackie.”

Jack shivered at the nickname, spreading his legs so Gabe could situate himself between them. “... Wet.”

Gabe squirted some lube directly onto his cock, using his hand to coat it liberally. He reached over to Jack to pull the condom off of his dick, using his wet hand to stroke it. Jack hissed, arching into the touch. When Gabe was finally satisfied with how coated the blond’s dick was he reached for his own, taking it at the base and pressing it against his hole.

“If you need more lube let me know,” Gabe told him.

Jack could barely get a nod in before that thick cock was spreading him open. Gabe went in slow rocking motions, careful not to go to fast, but Jack felt like the air had been punched from his lungs. He had forgotten how pleasant it was to be filled, be fucked. It ached a little but he had expected that. Hands fisted into the sheets beside his body desperate for something to hold onto. He closed his eyes and arched his back as Gabe pushed in deeper. He was so hot inside of him, so  _ big.  _ It felt like ages until their hips were pressed flush together.

“Still with me, chico lindo?” Gabe asked breathless. He ground his hips gently into the man below him, leaving his breath stuttering.

“ _ Yesss, _ ” Jack hissed. His hands finally released the sheets, grabbing at Gabe’s shoulders and dragging him down so he was hovering over him and Jack could properly wrap his arms around his neck.

“You ready?” The man asked.

Jack could only moan and nod, finally opening his eyes to see Gabe staring down at him with awe. The dark haired man rolled his hips gently and groaned.

“Fuck,” Gabe moaned. “You look like a dream.”

The slow pace they had set was wonderful, it left Jack shaking and his moans stuttering, but it felt too much like lovemaking and the blond hadn’t come here for that. As soon as the ache in his hips subsided his legs wrapped around strong hips to pull them into him  _ harder. _

“That all you got?” Jack taunted.

Gabe laughed lowly, “You asked for it.”

Then they were really fucking, Gabe thrusting into him harder and faster with each passing minute until he was ramming the blonde into the mattress. Jack could only hold on, moaning and groaning and whining, taking it and more. His cock slapped wetly against his stomach but he didn’t dare let go of the man fucking him to stroke himself. He felt like if he released his grip, if he didn’t hang onto something, he would lose himself. Pleasure pooled in his lower belly leaving him hot and aching. It raced up his spine, short circuited his brain, and distantly he knew he was begging for more.

Gabe leaned up and Jack had no choice but to let go of him, hands gripping the sheets above his head. Hips changed their angle, searching, and when the tip of that cock rubbed against Jack’s prostate he could help the shout of “ _ There! Right there fuck please!”  _ that tore from his throat. Strong hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back into each thrust nailing that spot dead on and leaving Jack screaming.

He didn’t realize he was getting close until he was cumming over his stomach. He fell silent, body shaking and back arching as he rode it out. He forgot how to think, how to breathe, and it wasn’t until he managed to suck in a breath that he moaned loudly. Gabe thrust into him once, twice, and then he was on top of him kissing him hard as his hips stuttered flush against his ass. Jack kissed him back as best as he could, but his whole body felt weightless and uncooperative. 

He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Gabe pulled out of him. He opened his eyes to watch him tie off the condom and toss it in a bin, picking up a shirt (not Jack’s, thank god) to wipe up the mess on the blond’s stomach and mop up the lube on his ass. 

“Fuck,” Jack whispered when Gabe finally got back on the bed.

“You okay?” Gabe asked, running his fingers through blonde hair as he situated himself next to the man.

Jack managed a nod and a soft moan. 

“You a cuddler after sex or would you rather not be touched,” Gabe asked him, words tired.

“I want whatever you want,” Jack slurred, but with the way he moved to get closer to him it was obvious what where he really stood. 

Gabe chuckled, gently prompting Jack to slide up further on the bed until his head was on the pillow. He managed to get the both of them underneath the covers, letting Jack turn and bury his face into his chest and sigh sleepily. 

Jack fell asleep embarrassingly quick, but he was too fucked out to care. 

  
  
  


Jack woke up at eight the next morning, a pleasant ache in hips and his throat scratchy. The smell of bacon wafted through the air and his stomach growled grumpily. He figured it was probably time to get up and leave, no doubt Tracer would be at his house soon demanding to know how it went. He slowly got up from the bed, glancing around and finally taking the time to actually look at Gabe’s room. It was startlingly plain, a couple boxes against the wall suggesting that he had moved recently and hadn’t bothered to properly unpack everything yet. There were a few pictures on the wall. One was a poster of a band that Jack hadn’t heard of, another was one of Gabe and a older women smiling, and the last looked like a child’s drawing of two stick people holding hands. Jack vaguely wondered if he had a kid, but that really wasn’t his business he decided. 

His bedspread was plain, white and black checkered with white sheets, and his pillows looked rumpled and well used. There was a stand next to the bed with a lamp and another picture in the frame. It was a big family, and Jack had a hard time picking Gabe out from the group. Other than that though the room was rather plain and seemed unlived in. 

Jack pulled his clothes on, wincing slightly when he bent over to pull his pants out from under the bed. When he finally opened the door of the bedroom that bacon smell intensified, and he couldn’t help but follow it. He wound up in the kitchen, watching for a moment as Gabe moved around.

He tried to discreetly make it to the front door unsure if he was really supposed to say after, but Gabe’s voice stopped him before he could take a step in that direction.

“Leaving without breakfast?” Gabe accused. “I made one too many omelettes for you to do that.”

Jack wasn’t about to say no to breakfast. That was how he ended up sat next to Gabe at the bar chewing on what had to be the best omelette of his life. He wasn’t sure what was it in, only that if he choked on it he wouldn’t even be upset. 

“Pretty boy,” Gabe said suddenly.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, turning over to look at him curiously. “What?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Chico lindo. It means pretty boy.”

Jack flushed red. Had anyone else called him that he probably would have been offended, more than a little miffed. However coming from Gabe it didn’t sound insulting at all and if that was all Gabe called him then he was more than okay with that. 

“Chico lindo,” he tested the foreign words on his tongue. 

Gabe smiled softly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. His heart pounded at the tough and that was when Jack realized he was completely fucked. He didn’t want this to just be some one night stand.

_ Good going, idiot.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect all the love the first part got but I'd like to thank all of you for your lovely comments and kudos. -blows kisses-


End file.
